Pale Sliver of a Moon
by KLloyd
Summary: One-shot of Eric out hunting, EPOV. Set before the Great Revelation, and featuring an original character and lemons. This is my entry for the Poppin' Eric's Cherry Contest.


"Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest

Title: Pale Sliver of a Moon

Pen name: KLloyd

Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): Almost-Virgin, Virgin in this fandom

Primary Players: Eric

Beta'd by: Texanlady and Team Jane, thank you very, very much!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I don't make no money either. Credz go to Harris, for providing us with the world's most gorgeous butt. I simply can't get enough of him.

Summary: One-shot of Eric out hunting, EPOV. Set before the Great Revelation, and featuring an original character and lemons. This is my entry for the Poppin' Eric's Cherry Contest.

* * *

A great night for hunting; not too cold and not too dark. The previous night had been too hectic to feed properly with the conference hosted by the Queen about going public. Honestly, synthetic blood? From Japan? I could see the reason behind it, and revealing ourselves would soon be necessary no matter what we did to keep ourselves hidden. But really? How could synthetic ever compete with the real stuff? No one was ever going to see me feeding from a bottle like an infant.

I was thinking of bringing someone with me home tonight, to enjoy her pleasures until sunrise. Any business I had to attend to had already been taken care of and I was definitely looking forward to spending most of this night in my favourite setting; in bed feeding and fucking. Now, where would I go? Where to find young, preferably virginal, unaware and more or less willing girls out alone? Virgins are nice; tight and tasty, but they are slightly harder to convince. Unless I just make them comply of course, but what would be the fun in that? I do enjoy good sport.

I decided to go to the Fair Park High School since they were having their prom tonight. I was certain there would be plenty of frustrated young girls leaving the party very disappointed in the evening and in their boyfriends. This I knew from experience, it was always the case nowadays. The young boys of today are very apt at disappointing their dates. Nothing in their lives forces them to mature and take responsibility, so how could they ever grow considerate and caring? When I was their age, I had already made myself a name both in battle and in trade. I was married with a child on the way, and quickly stepping up to replace my father. In those days he was considered elderly being almost 40 years of age, and as both my two older brothers had died in Miklagård* it was up to me to run the village.

I find it difficult to believe the great losses humanity has endured the last century despite the technical advances. Or maybe I should say due to those same advances. Sure, I enjoy my Ipod as much as anyone else, Internet must be the best thing man had invented since the wheel and I do make great use of modern science. But when I look at the pathetic people withering away in the grey mists I can't help but wonder why they put themselves through all of this? And everything is so dirty nowadays! Covered in dust, goo and smelly chemicals. Litter everywhere, light pollution, air pollution, loud aggressive noise, and hard pavement where it used to be soft moist soils covered in lush greens of every kind.

I returned my focus to the party. I was sure to find someone to my liking appear from the school's entrance, someone more than happy to forget about her jackass date for the evening. I just had to make sure it wasn't one of them that lived off fries. I hate the drops of fat blobbing around in their blood; it is completely revolting. Maybe I should get two? No, one would be enough. I was in the mood for something sweet to savour the whole night, and I wanted to avoid the taste of adrenaline in my meal. I doubted these innocent babes would be relaxed enough in the company of others.

I was sitting on the roof of a family's home, opposite the school. This provided me with an excellent view of the party. It was getting late, and some people were leaving. Mostly amorous couples heading home together, and some lost God fearing souls who were picked up by their parents. I hear a couple arguing inside, quickly approaching the doors. She was accusing him of paying more attention to her friend, which was exactly what I wanted to hear, but when they emerged I was

disappointed to realize that I did not blame him, and I let them go.

I heard a blackbird rummage about in a nearby hedge as a few more couples wandered into the night. I looked up at the sky with Orion dominating the view. The stars were so familiar to me by now; Bethelegeuse, Rigel. Siriusalmost as bright as the headlights of an oncoming train. A thin, pale sliver of a moon was slowly rising, and this was the moment she chose to emerge. This girl whom would provide for me tonight. She had auburn hair in soft curls, and a light cream coloured dress in sharp contrast with the darkness surrounding her. She was beautiful, although her nose was a little too large and her eyes sat slightly too close together. She hurried along the sidewalk, and she was trying hard not to cry.

I quietly jumped down to the backyard and sneaked a peak through the window. The little family was watching a movie on the TV, oblivious to my presence. Quickly circling the block I caught up with her just as she rounded a corner. I pretended to run into her, forcing her to stop, and as she did, she dropped her purse in surprise.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry," I said, as I bent down to retrieve it for her. I didn't want to intimidate her, but surely she wouldn't be scared of a courteous man kneeling at her feet? I looked up to seek her eyes, but she was hiding her face in her hands to prevent the sobbing. Hmm... I had to get her to look at me.

"You're crying! Please forgive me, I did not intend to soil your purse," I said, in my most comforting voice. I stood up and reached out to remove her hands as I offered her a handkerchief.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry; it's not your fault that I'm crying," she said.

"Here, let me..." And as she turned up her head to me, opening her gray eyes, I knew I had her.

I made sure she wouldn't balk or scream, but nothing more since I did not want to spoil the fun of seduction. It is, as I said, way more fun this way, and I'm always up for a challenge.

"What's your name?"

"Emm... Courtney."

"Courtney, you are a lovely young lady and should never have to cry."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You shouldn't..."

"Shhh..." I interrupted her, and kissed her hand. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

"Who are you?" she asked, unable to break my gaze.

"I'm Eric, and I'll make sure you'll get home all right. Whomever it was that upset you will not disturb you any more tonight, I promise. Now, where do you live?"

"Woodrow Avenue, it's not very far; you don't have to walk me there."

"May I?"

"I guess..."

I held my arm around her waist as we started walking, but I didn't want to cover to much distance so I kept her eyes locked on mine. It is not easy to walk without the use of your eyes, so sure enough she stopped after just a few meters. When I bent down to kiss her I could feel her hesitate in fear, but it was almost instantly replaced with lust as she responded in kind. I touched her neck and jaw line, stroked her backside, and hugged her closer as I invaded her mouth; teasing her tongue and her palate. I felt her legs start to give way and I picked her up to carry her with me. She put her arms around my neck and relaxed in my embrace, shutting her eyes lost to the sensations.

"Are you sure you want to go to Woodrow Avenue?" I whispered in her ear, nuzzling her earlobe. "I know of a much better place."

"I... I don't know who you are!"

"Would you like to leave and never find out?" I knew what she wanted, oh yes. She smelled strongly of arousal and there was no way she'd refuse me, but it spoke of her intelligence that she was wary of strangers in the night, as she should be. Poor thing, she had no idea just how wary she should be, but it was to late for that now.

"Come with me," I commanded as I gently dropped her into the passenger seat of my car. She had not even noticed that I had carried her into the parking lot. I was starting to get really hungry now and I did not want to wait much longer. My car swiftly delivered us to one of my houses that I brought humans to. I heard her swallow hard when I pulled into the parking space.

"Are you frightened?" I asked her.

She blushed. It suited her and created a tightening in my groin. That hot blood bringing colour to her cheeks would soon pass my lips. When I leaned over, capturing her eyes once more, I unbuckled her seatbelt and she confessed that she had never slept with a man before. As if I didn't know.

"Don't worry, you could do so much worse," I assured her as I took her hand, leading her up to the porch. As she stepped over the threshold I whispered, "Trust me," causing a shiver down her spine.

I let my hands wander her curves while pushing the door closed with my foot. She was lean and quite tall, pale in the moonlight. I kissed her and untied her dress and started caressing her arms and trailing her neck and chest with my tongue. I slowly guided her towards my bedroom; continuing to assault her body and smiling to myself when she picked up the courage to unbutton my shirt. Soon she was standing naked in front of me and I gently pushed her down amongst the pillows. Slipping out of my pants I joined her; now unable to hide my own excitement.

"Relax," I told her, as she was staring in fear at my sizeable member. "This will be the best experience in your entire life, I assure you."

Massaging her breasts I licked a trail from her knee to her belly button; nibbling at her soft and sensitive skin. Her hands undid my hair tie and her body wiggled under mine as she moaned with pleasure. I was eager to taste her juices and dove into her folds causing her to grasp at the sensations I brought to her with my tongue and my touch. While stroking her skin, her arms and body, I inserted my tongue pushing up on her G-spot. She was frantically gripping at the mattress for something to hold on to. I sucked her clit, and I stroked and caressed her pussy until she came. I do believe that she at that moment would have been more than happy to become my pet. Did I want another pet?

I exhaled on her belly, giving her Goosebumps, while she panted for oxygen in the aftermath of her release. Ladies first is a good rule if you want a woman to adore you. I replaced my mouth with my hand, gently touching her thighs and groin to tease her to readiness again, and crawled up to face her. I saw no fear now in her eyes, rather they were... curious? Expectant? Oh my, she was in for a long night.

I captured her lips with mine and inserted a finger into her causing a grasp to escape from her mouth. Gently teasing her insides I felt how she relaxed again and I slipped another finger in to join the first one. I could feel how her vagina stretched, and smiled at myself thinking of how wonderful it was going to feel surrounding my cock. Pulling out my fingers I pushed her legs wider apart and

nudged my head at her opening. She was tense now, which would never do. Stroking her soft skin along her back and over her belly she forgot about the impending entrance for a second and that's what I was waiting for. As I entered her wet hot depths I let my fangs extend. I did not want to scare her, but there was no risk of that anymore. She was so lost to sensation that she could no longer see

straight. So, so tight! She could not take all of me in, and I felt a thin trail of blood trickling down her thigh which caused me to shiver in anticipation. It smelled like heaven, and this was heaven.

I began pounding into her, maybe a bit too forcefully, causing a tear to form in one of her eyes. I licked it away and it tasted like the spray of the North Sea that I had not seen in three centuries. I slowed down, changed my angle slightly and reached down to caress her clit, her folds and her thighs. Now her pleasure was building once more and damn it felt good. I found myself wondering, how could a bottle ever compare?

As she approached her second release I let my tongue trail her jaw line. I sucked on her earlobes, her lips and I licked her neck. She was so tiny in my arms; like a helpless daisy in the rough hands of a warrior. Her vaginal muscles started to tense up and I found an artery on the backside of her neck where my fang marks wouldn't be visible and I bit the moment she came. Her warm live blood pulsed out of her, down my throat, and I sucked at the small wound savouring the fresh coppery taste. I had been right, this was a delicate flower, not some fat cow stuffed with colouring agents and grease, and I simply couldn't get enough.

I let myself release in her, savouring the sensation of coming inside of her, as I pulled some more blood from her before I closed the wound with my tongue. She was whimpering, but not yet spent so I resumed my movement. First slow and soft, but once she opened her eyes and let me know her desire I increased my force and speed. I picked her up and turned her around so that I could take her from behind, standing on my knees. I could feel her stretching and I'm sure it hurt, but I did not care any more. Now she was mine and I slammed into her, causing her to cry. I cupped her breasts in my hands and forced her back to arch up; allowing me deeper thrusts and I bit her again. And again. And again, not caring if the puncture marks would show.

She came for me, despite her pain, and in that moment I decided I would keep her for my own. I concluded I didn't even have to stage her demise since she was lost late at night on the empty streets and many people disappeared in such a fashion. I erased her future plans from her memory, planted instead the desire to please me eternally, and I cursed myself for drawing so much from her.

It would take her months to replenish, and I did not want to wait. But I had to in order to keep her healthy. And as the moon traveled across the starry night sky I told her what I was and explained what she was to do, and what not to do. I told her that I had a place for her to stay and that I would take care of her. I told her to obey at all times and I could only see devotion in her eyes. Yes, she would make an excellent pet.

* * *

*Miklagård is the name used in Scandinavia during the Viking age for Constantinople, which is today's Istanbul.


End file.
